This invention relates to novel heterocyclic phosphine compounds which have tumor cell growth-inhibiting activity, pharmaceutical compositions containing an effective, tumor cell growth-inhibiting amount of such a novel compound, and a method for treating tumor cells sensitive to such a compound by administering tumor cell growth-inhibiting amounts of such a novel compound to a host animal afflicted by such tumor cells.
The compounds of this invention are not known. Struck et al., J. Med. Chem., 9, 414-416 (1966) disclose cytotoxic activity for 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane. The Struck et al. reference does not disclose or suggest the compounds of this invention or that they have tumor cell growth-inhibiting activity.